Treadmills may be common fitness equipment used by a wide variety of individuals in many different environments. For example, a particular individual may exercise on one treadmill located in a home gym and subsequently exercise on another treadmill located in a hotel gym (e.g., while traveling), wherein the two treadmills may have different manufacturers, options and/or settings. Thus, the differences between the two treadmills may prevent the individual from being able to determine whether the fitness/workout sessions on the two treadmills are equivalent. Moreover, different individuals may be unable to compete with one another during fitness sessions due to the differences between their respective treadmills.